


A Sleazy Summer Afternoon

by hesit4nt_alien



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bottom Frank, Chubby Frank, Fat Frank, Feeding Kink, Frerard, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesit4nt_alien/pseuds/hesit4nt_alien
Summary: Frank is a college boy who just came him from his first year of higher education about 35 pounds heavier. Gerard is a highly observant neighbor who is instantly bewitched by Frank’s new body. Sexy fun times and feeding occurs. Frank discovers that he loves his added weight, and he loves to bottom for Gee.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A Sleazy Summer Afternoon

“Okay, that’s the last one!” Gerard said cheerily as he pointed towards a heavy cardboard box in the corner of the room. “Thanks again for helping me clear out my storage room, Frank. I couldn’t have done it without a big strong man to help out.” He smiled, using a rather flirtatious tone as he threw his head back to scoop his red hair into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck as he swayed his hips a little in his stylish cropped jeans and his tucked in white t-shirt. Gerard looked cute today, and he certainly knew it. 

“Oh, it’s um... It’s no problem, Mr Way.” Frank said, walking over to the box and picking it up, his biceps straining to lift the heavy box and carry it out of the room. He was wearing a tight muscle tee, and while it looked amazing as it clung to his muscles, it could look even more amazing when it clung to his belly. 

As Frank lifted, Gerard gasped softly looking at the man’s arms. Mind you, it wasn’t a gasp he tried particularly hard to hide. Actually, he might have hammed it up just a little for dramatic effect. Frank’s arms weren’t particularly big and bulging with muscles, but they weren’t exactly skinny, either. Gerard liked that a lot, when his men weren’t exactly skinny. “Oh, no need to call me Mr Way, Frankie. Gerard will do.” Gee said softly, looking Frank up and down as he left the room, following the man into the garage, where he put down the box.

“Oh? Gerard? Okay, sure. Gerard. That’s... Fine.” Frank awkward worked his way through the sentence, his eyes flittering down to the floor for a minute when he couldn’t think of what to say. Gerard was five years his senior, after all; i t only felt natural to address him in a more formal manner.

“Hmm, now that we’re in the garage, would you mind doing another little job for me, Frankie?” Gerard asked, a glimmer in his eye that was undetectable by a very oblivious Frank.

“Sure thing, er, Gerard.” Frank said, giving Gee a small, forced smile. He felt very awkward in front of the man. Gee had never really interacted with Frank much before today. Sure, they had said a few words in passing, but never really a whole conversation. It wasn’t until last week when Frank had been cleaning his parent’s pool in their back yard when Gerard started to talk to him. 

Frank had been shirtless at the time. Wearing nothing but some jean shorts and a snapback (that he was actually wearing with the brim  to the front to protect his eyes from the light) keeping him covered. His pale torso was out in the sun and he was partially bent over, using the cheap net to fish leaves and dead bugs out of the water before shoving in chlorine. His parents never wanted to pay a pool boy, so the job always went to Frank.

The shirtlessness had really caught Gerard’s attention. Frank usually walked about in these awful khaki shorts and baggy hoodies, but today he was just too hot to do it. So right after he emerged into his back yard, he stripped off his shirt and got to work. Every single time Frank bent over, his belly would jiggle and flop over his waistband, and Gerard would be filled with intense lust. Just the sight of a man with a gut drove Gerard wild. It was that exact moment where he decided to seduce one Frank Iero.

At the time of the pool incident, Gerard had been wearing a flowy light pink summer dress and a floppy black sun hat with some shades so that he could sit in the sun happily, tanning his legs. But oh, seeing Frank like that made Gerard look over his dark shades, and then take them off. When Frank was finally done, Gerard had walked up to the hip-high picket fence separating his yard from Frank’s parent’s yard, and started talking to Frank, asking him if he would be free to do some tasks on Saturday. Frank had obviously said yes, and now the two men were in Gerard’s garage staring at his car.

“I think the tyre needs changing.” Gerard exclaimed. “It just feels so weird when I drive it! Like... Uneven.” He explained to Frank. “You know cars, right? Does my car look uneven?”

Frank scratched his head a little and bent over, peering at the wheel. “I don’t know, Gerard. It looks normal to me. Maybe the air pressure is off?” He asked, poking the wheel.

Little did Frank know, Gerard had let a lot of air out of that tyre a couple hours ago completely on purpose.

“Yeah, it feels flat. Do you have a pump? I can get it full for you in a couple minutes or so.” Frank said happily, glad that he could fix the problem.

“Oh, of course, darling. It’s right here.” Gee said, darting over to get the pump. “It’s the one I use for my bicycle wheels. I hope that’s okay.”

“Sure, that’ll work.” Frank said, setting up the pump and putting one foot on the base to steady it, quickly pulling up the handle and pushing down over and over until the tyre was looking big and full again.

Gerard couldn’t help but stare. Frank’s whole torso was moving with him, and his gut was so clearly bouncing around under his tight shirt. “Fuck, you look so hot pumping up that wheel.” Gerard said, loud and clear. It was obviously a thought he had said out loud on accident, although, it didn’t sound too accidental.

Frank definitely wasn’t hearing things. He stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow at Gerard. He didn’t look uninterested, more like... inquisitive. “Oh? I look... Hot?”

Gerard smiled, knowing he had piqued the 19 year old’s attention. “Yeah. Hot. Like, ‘I Can’t Keep My Eyes Off You’ hot.” He said, slowly moving closer to the shorter man until the two of them wear almost touching.

“Gerard... Did you invite me over today because you think I’m...”

“Hot? Yeah, definitely.” Gee relied in a heartbeat.

“Huh... And so you... You wanna have sex with me, hmm?” Frank asked, his breath hitching a little as he said that last part.

“Uh huh. Have you ever done it before, darling?”

“Yeah... Yeah, totally, lots of times.” Frank said, lying through his teeth. He had done it twice. That didn’t exactly count as ‘lots of times.’

“Fantastic.” Gerard said, smacking his lips a little to punctuate. “Well, I guess you’re ready for this then.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Do you...Wanna do like, foreplay, or whatever?” Frank asked, trying not to let Gee see his nervousness.

“Sure, babe. Wanna go to the living room?” Gerard proposed, earning an enthusiastic nod From Frank, who then followed him to the couch.

“So... Are we gonna k- We gonna kiss or like, y’know, like-“ Frank said, stuttering out his words uncertainly as he sat down.

“Frankie, I have some rather unusual kinks, okay. We’ll figure something out. How about first I get you something to eat. Maybe a drink? How do you feel about cookies and milk?” Gerard asked abruptly.

Frank blinked at Gee. Cookies and milk? What, did Gerard think Frank was some sort of kid? He bit his lip uncertainly. “Um, sure, that sounds good.” He said, clearly sounding like he had no idea what Gerard was up to.

“Yeah? Okay, good. And how about a real lunch before that, you’ve been working so hard. I’ll make you a nice sandwich.” Gerard said happily, wandering off into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

What on earth was that? It was like Gerard was trying to mother him. Cookies and milk, a sandwich, what did all of this have to do with sex? Maybe Gerard just wanted Frank to have a lot of energy so they could go at it for a long time. God, that sounded hot... Maybe Gerard was the type of person to ask for a round two. 

When Gerard came in with Frank’s sandwich, Frank was palming himself through his jeans a little, which he suddenly stopped when he saw Gerard. “Oh! Hi! Is that my sandwich..? It looks big...” Frank said, a little confused.

“Yeah! It’s hearty thick-slice seeded whole grain bread, four pieces of bacon, a fried egg, lettuce, tomato, some thinly cut avacado slices, a little left over turkey from my dinner last night, and i buttered the insides of the bread.” Gerard smiled, putting the plate down on the table in front of Frank.

“That’s a lot. And Fries, too?” Frank asked.

“Yeah, well I figured you probably didn’t want just a sandwich and nothing else.” Gerard said simply. There was practically a mountain of fries dumped next to the sandwich. 

“Oh, well thanks Gee. Are the cookies... Wait, are you baking the cookies now?” Frank asked, taking a bite into his sandwich. Damn, it was good.

“Oh, well I cant really take credit for that. It’s just dough I bought from the grocery store is all. They’ll be ready soon.” Gerard said, kissing the top of Frank’s head and going back into the kitchen.

Weird...

Frank was soon distracted by his large lunch, though. He worked his way through the filling sandwich, groaning as he realized he still had to eat all the fries. He grew up in a ‘clean your plate or else’ type of household, so Frank considered it rude to not eat what he was given. As he popped the last fry into his mouth, he felt pretty full, so he reclined back into the chair and patted his stomach. Fuck, his shirt was getting tight around his stomach area. He rolled his eyes, realizing he was outgrowing yet another set of clothes. This kept happening ever since Frank has started college. He was about to start his second year and he had already gained the freshman fifteen, or by Frank’s standards, the freshman thirty five, and he just knew he would keep getting bigger in his second year of fast-food dinners and parties.

Gerard bustled out of the kitchen holding a large plate of cookies and a tall glass of milk, smiling as he saw that Frank was already starting to look a little bigger around the middle.

“Is that skim milk?”

“Full fat.” Gerard said, practically undressing Frank with his eyes as he set down the glass.

“Oh...” Frank said, biting his lip as Gerard shuffled into his lap. 

“I’m gonna feed you these, okay? And you’re gonna eat every last one.” Gerard spoke in a low tone. “And you’re gonna get nice and full and stuffed for me, and then I’m gonna take you up to my room.” 

Frank nodded, not quite even realizing what he was signing up for. Gerard hand-fed Frank each cookie, looking turned on as Frank choked down every last bite. He would stop briefly to encourage Frank to drink, and by the time the milk and cookies were gone, Frank felt so huge and heavy.

“Gerard... Fuck... Why did you make me eat all that?” Frank asked, rubbing his tummy a little, not exactly too mad that he had been fed warm milk and cookies by an attractive man. Just confused.

“Oh, it’s part of my kink, darling. I take chubby men, I make them even bigger, and then I fuck them until they can’t talk.” Gerard said simply, kissing Frank’s lips once.

“You... You like that I’m bigger?” Frank asked, looking down to his gut. It had definitely inflated a little after eating all those cookies. He raised an eyebrow as he peered at it, trying to see exactly what was so sexy about him having a big belly.

Gerard smiled and nodded. “I bet you can’t wait for me to fuck you, hmm? You’re so exited for it, aren’t you.” He teased, chuckling at Frank’s expression.

“W- Wait, you’re gonna fuck me? But I thought that- I just- I usually top.” Frank said, looking at Gee with a slightly scared face.

“Oh sweetie, you’ve never taken cock before? How cute. I’ll be your first.” Gerard said in a sultry voice. “And trust me, it’s big.”

Frank squirmed a little, uncomfortable with Gerard talking about his dick. Frank was always a little uneasy at the thought of being topped. He was worried that it would hurt, or that he wouldn’t like it, or that he wouldn’t be able to fit a dick inside of him. The contemplation was clear on his face, and Gerard tutted softly when he saw it.

“Darling, it ain’t nothing to be scared of. Just let me take care of you, okay? My big softie.” Gee said, reaching to squeeze at one of Frank’s love handles through his shirt.

“Ow!” Frank said. “You pinched it too hard!” He huffed, crossing his arms defensively, but then slowly opening up his posture as Gerard got up off his lap and started to undress. He took his shirt off first, and then began to unbutton his jeans.

“Oh, enjoying the show, are we?” Gerard smirked, raising an eyebrow. “I want you undressed, too. Take off those ill fitting clothes and show me that beautiful chubby body.” he winked, turning around and shaking his hips a little as he took off his jeans.

Frank sat transfixed by the ass-wiggling for a minute, eventually complying with Gerard’s demand and taking his shirt off. He hadn’t realized it, but he had gotten much bigger over the course of the stuffing session. When he took his shirt off, his gut flopped out and a little pressure was relieved. “Oh fuck, I’m so huge...” Frank said to himself, a little shocked by just how big he was getting.

“Yeah, you’ve been getting so soft lately.” Gerard mused, facing Frank. The man stood there, wearing nothing but his underwear. “I’ve been noticing you more and more. Your shirts have been getting snugger, your jeans a little too tight. You left for college skinny and came back round and heavy. Cute, isn’t it?” Gee teased, his crotch eye-level with Frank.

“Oh... Yeah.” Frank breathed, not wanting to give himself away too much. “Your bulge...” He said, not sure where he was even going with that sentence.

“Yeah? It looks nice, doesn’t it. Big and juicy.” Gerard joked, reaching his hand into his briefs and pulling out his cock. “Why don’t you give it a suck, hmm?”

Frank laughed out of nervousness, looking up at Gerard’s face. “You do this often? Lure fat boys in with cookies and milk and then get them to suck your cock?”

“You’d be surprised, darling. Lots of chubby cuties fall victim to my charm.” Gerard drawled, rubbing his finger along Frank’s jawline as he guided his cock towards Frank’s mouth.

“Oh, god, it’s so big.” Frank said softly before his words became muffled by Gerard’s dick pushing into him. The man looked up at Gerard with wide eyes, not really knowing what he was supposed to do now that Gerard was in his mouth.

“Well, suck it, you dummy.” Gerard laughed, finding Frank’s lack of experience cute.

“Mhhh...” Frank muffled, closing his eyes and starting to suck, very gently moving his head back and forth a bit. He looked really unsure of himself, so Gerard eventually decided to take charge.

Suddenly, Frank felt the cock hit the back of his throat, causing him to choke and splutter. He gagged on it so hard, which Gerard mentally noted. That sort of behavior needed to be trained out of him. Gerard gripped the hair on the back of Frank’s head and got to work.

“Listen, Frankie. I’m gonna take charge like a real man, okay? And you’re just gonna have to get used to it. How about you relax your throat for me so I can fuck it? Be a good boy, come on...” Gerard encouraged him softly, gently thrusting his crotch over and over again until Frank had tears in his eyes. “Aww, is that too much for you? Poor little thing.” Gerard taunted, thrusting harder, causing Frank to whine.

Eventually Frank got used to the uncomfortable sensation, forcing himself to let his throat open a little bit more to give Gerard room. As the tip of Gee’s cock slipped into Frank’s throat a little, Gerard let out a long moan, and smiled, patting Frank’s head.

“Yeah, that’s what I like.” Gerard chuckled, starting to speed up his thrusts again, fucking Frank’s throat like his life depended on it. 

Frank seemed dazed, not even fully taking on board the fact that his mouth was being used like a glorified pocket pussy. As Gerard suddenly pulled out, Frank blinked slowly, wondering why his throat wasn’t being fucked anymore.

“I’m ready for your ass now. Come on, get naked and present for me.” Gerard said, smiling as he jacked himself off a little. “I’m gonna go in raw and you’re gonna like it.”

Frank meekly got undressed and rolled over onto his tummy, giving Gerard a perfect view of his ass.

“Skinny little thing, hmm? At least, compared to the rest of you it is. That ass needs some more padding.” Gerard teased, slapping Frank’s behind and lining himself up.

“W- Wait, it’s not gonna hurt right? You’re so big...” Frank asked, his voice quiet.

“Shh, don’t worry about that. Just close your eyes and think about how lucky you are to be taking such a big cock.” Gerard mumbled, smirking slightly as he forced his way into Frank’s tight hole.

“Ahh! Fuck!” Frank moaned out, almost crying in pain. “Too much!”

“Oh yeah? Too big?” Gerard asked, an amused smile on his face. “You just keep stroking my ego, darling.”

“No, please! D- Don’t fuck me, i- it’s so big!” Frank whimpered, trying his hardest to hold still so he didn’t accidentally push back against Gerard’s cock.

“Nuh uh, no changing your mind now. It’s all the way in.” Gerard said in a sing-song tone, thrusting in all the way. “You better start enjoying it soon, babe.” 

Frank whined and bit his lip, pushing his face into a throw pillow as Gerard started to move, his eyes welling up with tears at the pain. “Please... Gerard, I- Fuck-!”

Gerard heard the muffled crying and smiled to himself, keeping his slow and steady pace, taking his time as much as he wanted to. He wouldn’t let Frank’s whining hurry his orgasm. “Shhh. You’re just overreacting. Let yourself enjoy it.”

Frank nodded softly and tried extra hard to relax himself, not wanting to stress his body out too much from all the involuntary clenching he was doing. “Ahhh~! G- Gerard, you...” He said, feeling stimulated in a way he had never felt before. “You made me feel good.”

“Oh? You mean I hit your prostate?” Gerard grinned, wrapping his hands around Frank’s waist and starting to squeeze at his soft body, groping at his tummy. “Good boy. Now I can keep hammering it until you can’t control yourself.”

And with that, Gerard became more forceful. He moved with more purpose, slamming the same spot every time and deliberately going a little harder than was needed. He groaned as he felt Frank’s ass relax around him and let him smoothly move in and out, the only sound now one of Gerard’s balls slapping against Frank’s behind and soft, quiet moans coming from Frank’s mouth.

“Fuck... So good... So good to me.” Frank mumbled softly, his cheeks blushing red as he realized just how much he loved this. He wished he could be getting fucked all the time... God, imagine that. Being Gerard’s 24/7 live-in bottom boy. 

“You like it? Hmm?” Gee taunted, starting to go faster. “What a slut.” He spat, chuckling as Frank arched his back.

“Want more! Deeper, please. F- Feed me and fuck me all day!” Frank moaned out, presenting his ass to Gerard perfectly. “I’ll get a nice f- fat ass for you! Please!” 

That promise was almost enough to make Gerard cum. God, a nice short chubby masc boy practically begging to become Gerard’s whore? What not to love... “A nice- f- fat ass?” Gerard moaned, his speed increasing as he felt his orgasm near. “Oh, darling. Sounds beautiful.” He said, pounding harder and harder.

“Fuck! Gerard, I- I want it!” He exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing back hard. “Let me- Please, I wanna cum.” 

“Oh, wanna cum, hmm? Well I’m not sure. I’ll think about letting you after I do.” Gerard said without even thinking about it, going harder and harder until he could barley think straight. “Fuck- Get ready, slut.” He growled, groping hard at Frank’s love-handle covered hips and cumming deep inside of him.

“Ahh! G- Gerard! Fuck!” He whined, feeling his insides fill up with something warm. “Y- Your cum... So good!” Frank said, his body melting into the couch in relief. 

“My my, you’re a cum slut, hmm?” Gerard asked softly as he pulled out, observing how completely out of it Frank looked.

“Ahhh... Yes sir.” Frank replied, wiggling his hips so that no cum leaked out. “Cum slut... Such a cum slut.”

“Sir? That’s new.” Gerard chuckled, swatting at Frank’s ass to spank it just a little, wanting to watch it jiggle. “You love having cum in you, don’t you?”

“I love having cum in me... Please... More!” Frank begged, angling his ass upwards so that Gerard could take him again.

“No darling, not right now. I can’t get it up again that fast, I’m not a young little thing like you.” Gerard smiled, slapping gently at Frank’s balls.

“Ahhh! Ouch...” Frank moaned, blushing again. His balls felt so full, oh god. He needed to cum soon. If he came, maybe it would release some of the pressure on his tummy from all the food. “Can I cum?” Frank asked, whining a little.

“No. I don’t think you deserve it today.” Gerard said simply. “Maybe another time.”

“Huh?” Frank asked. “B- But I need it!” 

“No. You don’t. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Gerard warned.

“Okay...” Frank whimpered. “No cumming for Frankie.” He said softly. 

“That’s right.” Gerard said. “Good boy. Now, I think I’ll leave you here to rest. But don’t fret, I’ll come back soon with some snacks when you wake up. Your fattening starts here, boy. Soon you’ll be very, very big.” Gerard promised, giggling as he walked away.

Frank looked at Gerard with a sad expression. “B- But Gerard! I’m all... I have your cum inside me and I’m all messy.”He complained.

“Clean up! There’s a shower in the bathroom down the hall, use it.” Gerard called back to Frank, laughing deviously as he went to his home office to get back to work.


End file.
